It has been found that the neon lamp developed in 1911 has been largely used in commercial signs. However, the neon lamp cannot provide many kinds variations and so it will become dull in a short time.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illusive lamp which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.